Flowers, Chocolate and a Visit From Cupid
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Inuyasha goes back with Kagome to a hormone driven Future made up on Valentines day? What is a little hanyou to do? Go with the flow...duh! FUTURE LEMON! watchout minors...reviews wanted!
1. What the hell is Valentine

"SIT!!" an angry voice yelled, as one silver aired hanyou plummeted face first into the ground. From what Kagome could hear, a few colorful curse words were being muttered under a certain someone's breath. She started on her way to the well, before her pursuer could regain his composer. She knew her predicament would just get worse if he got a hold of her.

Right now, Kagome here, was in a bit of a mess.

'Today is the 12th, that means I'll have 1 day to get ready…' she thought to herself, keeping up her brisk pace. She was already leaning over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, and was about to jump, had someone not pulled her roughly back to the ground.

"Kagome, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go home again!" Inuyasha growled at the squirming girl in his arms. "You just left 2 weeks ago, damn it!"

The miko's blue fire eyes glared at the man holding her, but she felt her energy slowly slip away from behind them. She took a deep breath and drifted her gaze to the ground.

"Inuyasha, please let me go. Valentine's Day is in 2 days and I have a test the day after that. I can't miss another test." She pleaded, a burning sting was already forming in the creases of her eyes.

If her speech didn't pull at the hanyou's heart strings, the salty scent of tears that filled the air did. Although he would never openly admit it, he knew in the depths of his heart, he couldn't stand to see the woman in front of him cry. So at this sight, his scowl softened.

"Fine." He said after a moment of silent thought, " but I'm going with you. I'm giving you 3 days, understand?" It was more of a statement then a question, and left no room for protest.

'Well, beggars can't be choosers.' Kagome thought to herself, but was grateful she could take her tests none the less. She nodded her head, acknowledging his ultimatum.

"C'mon, let's get goin. It'll be dark soon. Demons'll start their hunting." He sniffed the air, pulling Kagome up off the ground where he had pulled her. "and don't worry about the others. They went to the next village over to gather some info on some jewel sightings . They'll be a few days." He hopped onto the side of the well where Kagome now crouched.

In silent unity the pair descended into the modern era, and as they fell Kagome heard quite clearly…

"What's Valentine's Day?"

The present was greeted with the laughing of our young heroine, and the grumbling of everyone's favorite hanyou.

"What the hell's so funny?" he asked her, as he lifted both Kagome and her big yellow back pack out of the well. Kagome wiped a few tears that had med their way out of the corners her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his confused expression. He genuinely didn't know what Valentine's Day was.

Taking her bag from Inuyasha, she decided she better explain the magical occasion to the befuddled boy.

"Well," she began, as they walked to her house, "Valentine's Day is a special holiday that is supposed to intensify love."

"Love?" he asked, as he quirked his head to one side in a very doglike expression.

At the word love, a few things brought themselves to the front of Inuyasha's small mind as he glanced at Kagome's romance glazed eyes. Inuyasha had never experienced true love before. He had a very strong attraction towards the ex-priestess Kikyo and thought it was love, but when Kikyo asked for him to become human and stay with her, only after that, had he really thought about it.

'If she loves me, why would she want to change me?'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face catching his attention. " Are you listening?" he shook his head. " Anyways, yes, love. People buy flowers and chocolate and all sorts of gifts for their significant other. sigh It's so beautiful. It's the one day out of the whole year that it's ok to be romantic. Kami, I wish cupid would pay me a visit already." She smiled at him.

She opened the sliding door to her house and called 'I'm home.' There were chirps of greeting from her family, but she made her way to her room with Inuyasha close behind.

"Who's cupid?" Inuyasha inquired as Kagome closed her bedroom door behind them. This time her jaw literally dropped.

"You've never heard of cupid? (A/N: Ok that's kind of a stupid question, I mean she knows that he's never heard of V-Day so how the heck would he know about cupid?...sigh poor poor stupid Kagome. smacks her own head Oh well that's what we love about her! xD) Well, cupid is a little cherub (baby with angel wings) that flies around shooting people with magic arrows that make you fall in love with the first person you see."

"So there's an imp flying around the streets?" he asked looking out her window, his hand drifting onto Tetsusaiga. "Then there's no way I'm letting you-"

"No! Stupid, he's a mythological persona. He's not really going around shooting people."

"Oh I knew that." His face colored slightly as he sat on her bed.

The next day seemed to drag on and on in the opinions of both Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome, with her constant studying, and Inuyasha because he sat beside, behind, and around her all day, watching her read her book then scribble something on her paper. It was actually quite tiring, and it wasn't until about dinner time that Kagome took a minute of rest. She made a loud SNAP as she slapped her book closed, causing a semi sleeping half demon to jump clear out of his skin, and giving her a good laugh.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said in between giggles.

"It's not funny wench! How would you like it if I came and blew a whistle right in your ears as you're falling asleep. You better watch out! I know where you sleep remember?" he rubbed his puppy ears. She just shook her head and walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes and trying to get rid of the black and white blurries.

She sauntered into the kitchen to find her mother starting dinner, and heard a rumble emitting from her own stomach. She had been to busy studying all day that she hadn't even eaten.

"Oh Kagome," her mother smiled at her, " could you go down to the market and get me a few things?" holding out a prepared list. Kagome knew that her mom wasn't exactly giving her a choice, so she simply played good girl and said,

"Sure thing, mom. I think Inuyasha's gonna come with me so…" she faded out after walking out of the kitchen and back to her room where the dog youkai had seated himself to play with Buyou, her cat. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm gonna go into town. You wanna come?" she began picking up her purse.

"Uhh, I guess." He got up from his previous actions, follow her down the stairs. She grabbed a blue baseball cap, seeing as he was gonna come with her after all. She tossed it to him, and as many times before he placed the cap atop his head, covering his youkai dog ears.

"Kay mom, we'll be back soon!" she called to her mother as she and Inuyasha made their way out the door.

On the way to the market Inuyasha noticed all the couples who were walking, together holding hands, smiling, and such things. He sniffed the fumes in the air and smelled arousal all around him…in a way it disgusted him and in another way it made him curious.

"Hey Kagome," he scooted closer to the raven haired beauty leading the way, "what's up with all these people? It's like they're all in some kind of mating season." He earned a laugh from Kagome for the zillionth time in 2 days.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, everyone's already getting into the lovey-dovey spirit." She looked around, as if she hadn't noticed the couples at all. "Hmm, seems like everyone has someone. Must be nice…" Inuyasha saw the bright happiness in her eyes dim a little after this last statement. It wasn't until then that Inuyasha actually thought about Kagome's personal life. She would never be able to find a mate if she was always in the feudal era with him.

'Who cares,' part of him said, 'a human mate would do absolutely nothing for her. He wouldn't be able to protect her like us.' He shook himself. 'Like us? I'll always protect Kagome. Like I'd ever let another male even think about touching her. Only I can do-' he stopped himself abruptly, gasping slightly. He never noticed before. He was freakishly jealous when it came to Kagome. It was as if she was his…he gulped at the thought. No…he didn't…couldn't care about Kagome that way. Feelings like that were worthless coming from a filthy half breed. Kagome could do so much better than that. He shook his head back and forth trying to remove the complicated thought that clouded his head when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Inuyasha, we're going in here. It's pretty crowded to stay close, kay? Don't want you getting lost again." She teased.

"Ha ha…everyone's a comedian. I get kidnapped by a 10 year old once and I never live it down." He answered sarcastically, trying to hide the blush that was slowly making it's way across the bridge of his nose. She smiled at him again...'Kami, that smile.'

They moved along through the store relatively easy, Kagome finding all the things her mother specified in a little less than an hour. It wasn't until they passed a flower shop that was inside the market when Kagome stopped her shopping. She smelled some of the fresh cut flowers, looked at the prices, glancing at the several boys who were buying roses for their girlfriends. She couldn't resist a sigh.

'At the rate I'm actually home, I'm never gonna get a boyfriend. Houjo might be cute, but he's so not my type. I don't think the girls are ever gonna get that.'

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you. Sorry Inuyasha, these flowers must really be bothering you." She handed him a handkerchief from her pocket. He accepted it, covering his nose, and inhaling her unique lavender scent.

"Kinda. I'll be fine. What's so great about flowers?" he asked her after watching the same boys Kagome did pay for their bouquets.

"Well, a flower is beautiful, smells nice, and grows into something precious. It changes with the wind and comes back continuously each year. Flowers are a lot like love. I'm guessing that that's the reason guys get them. Ya know, to represent the love they have for their love."

"A flower says all of that?" He removed her handkerchief for only a moment, but put it back immediately after breaking out in a fit of sneezes.

"Well, in the words of a movie I saw a while back…crap what was it called …(A/N: The Perfect Man…you know the one with Hillary Duff.) well that's not important. A guy in the movie says that a flower depends on the woman you're getting it for. A yellow rose is a flower you get your sick grandmother. A really special woman should get an orchid. He said something about it being unique or something like that, I don't remember. C'mon, we've got everything…let's go pay and get out of there already." She pulled him along behind her to the nearest teller line.

As Kagome was setting her groceries on the conveyer belt, she didn't notice who was her cashier but obviously the cashier did recognize her.

"Hey Higurashi!"

"Oh, Houjo. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah well I needed a part time job to get some extra cash." He gave her a flawless smile, swiping her first item. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? It's Valentine's Day and I was just wondering if you'd like to-" the teen was cut off sharply by a certain hanyou who had gone by unacknowledged until now.

"She's busy." Inuyasha answered pulling Kagome closer to him, his hand on her waist, a small growl reverberating from his chest. Kagome was actually a little startled at this new attitude in Inuyasha, but in a way she enjoyed it. It was nice being in his strong arms, and it was also nice to have a real reason why she couldn't go on some bogus date with Houjo.

"Um, excuse me, but just who are you that you have the right to answer for her? I don't think we've met at school before." Houjo gave the demon a suspicious look.

'Kay, think on your feet Yash. You've been in worse situations before…What do girls call those guys…damn it! Why didn't I ever listen to Kagome!'

"I'm her boyfriend." The demon smirked.

Houjo gasped.

Kagome gasped.

"Higurashi? Is this true? Are you really in a relationship with this guy?" his eyes held a sadness about them.

"Uhh," the miko stuttered, "Yeah?" she looked at her hanyou friend, trying to read the expression on his face.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at school then." Houjo took Kagome's money and gave her back the change in one quick motion. Without anything further Kagome grabbed her bag of items and pulled the cocky demon out of the store.

(That night after dinner…around 11:30 pm)

"That guy had it coming!" Inuyasha whispered harshly. "I wasn't gonna just let you go with him. He smelled like an idiot, and even without my demonic abilities I could tell he was a moron."

"Inuyasha, don't be rude. Houjo's really sweet," Kagome defended… "even if he is kinda an idiot." She tossed her bed turning to face the hanyou who was sitting on her floor beside her. She had a slight blush across her face…

'Why is she blushing?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Hmm, well I guess I could always just ask…'

"What's wrong Kags?"

"Mm, nothing…Just that…well, you told Houjo you're my…boyfriend…by tomorrow my friends will know and be expecting me to be out somewhere with you. They'll be looking all around town, and if they don't see me out then they'll come to the house. Either way I'm totally screwed." She sat up some, showing Inuyasha a little more skin than was comfortable for him. He gulped back a little.

"We don't have to…we can stay here in the shrine all day, but I guess your right about your friends. And since they met me before (A/N: you guys all remember that one episode where Kagome's friends met Inuyasha at the shrine, right? They thought he was in some kinda gang cuz of his hair? Oh well, if you don't…then your dumb. Lol JK!) they know what to be looking for. Oh well, just drop it and get some rest. We'll sort it out tomorrow." He finally said after a short awkward silence.

"Good night Inuyasha." The blue eyed girl whispered as she cuddled back down into her sheets.

"Night." He mumbled in response.

Tomorrow would be …interesting.

Hey guys Sorry the chappie was so short but to tell you guys the truth I wasn't even gonna post it. I need to finish the rest and I don't know when I'm gonna find the time. Bear with me kay? Love YA!!

Anime


	2. Flowers and Plan A

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with him...but if I did I think I woudl be the happiest person, ever!!

A/N: Ok here's somewhere for you wolverine's out there. You guys gobble this down and keep reviewing! I really appriciate it! Remeber your reviews are the wood in my writing fire so keep me burning!

CHAPTER 2:

Kagome awoke to a bright ray of sunshine hitting her face. She thought about tossing to her other side and go back to sleep, but a glance at her pink clock told her that it was already passed time to get up. She had studying to do.

Lazily, she threw her feet out of the warmth of her covers and walked to her closet, rubbing the sleepies out of her stormy ocean of eyes. She decided she might as well dress for the occasion, so once inside her closet she grabbed a black skirt, much like her school one just black instead of green, and a red blouse that had cute black buttons running up the front. The outfit hugged her curving figure quite nicely and she couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror. If there was anything good about shard hunting it was that it helped her keep off her extra pounds. (A/N: Ok all you girls out there…you know that losing weight and keeping a hot bod is totally what matters! Inuyasha being extremely sexy is just a bonus! LOL)

It wasn't until after Kagome had changed into her new attire and combed out her hair that she noticed that someone was missing. Inuyasha wasn't in her room anymore.

'Guess he went down for breakfast. It's well into lunch now…wonder why he didn't wake me? Wonder why mom didn't wake me? Oh well I needed to catch up on my sleep anyway.'

"Hope I didn't miss too much…" she muttered softly to herself as she began her walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

FLASHBACK

(Earlier that Valentine's Day morning)

The morning was cool and the sun had yet to rise on a day that was heavy with romance. Inuyasha wished for the first time in his life that he didn't have a dog demons nose.

'This human rut is disgusting their worse than a pack a wolves.' He laughed to himself, thinking of how angry Kouga would be if it was mating season and Kagome stayed in her era. 'He wouldn't know what to do with himself…his hormones would be on the rage and no Kagome around to ease them…heheh…if only. Good thing Kagome doesn't feel the same way.'

The hanyou looked to the raven haired beauty that was still asleep in her bed. Her hair was draped angelically around her face and the pre-dawn light gave her the appearance of a goddess, glowing in an aura of sheer finesse. He wished in hidden parts of himself to touch her, gently rest a hand on the creamy skin of her shoulder. He kept his hands to himself, however, no matter how much his heart ached for them to fulfill their secret wish.

With a sigh, he got up from his seat beside the woman's bed, and took himself out of her room, only to bump into an annoying younger brother.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta greeted a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kagome's younger sibling had always adored the half-demon, thinking of him as a super hero of a sort, keeping him up on a pedestal in the process.

"Hey." Was the only response the eager boy got from the dog demon, before Inuyasha walked passed him to the steps of the stair case.

"So," Souta followed him, "what are you and Sis gonna do for Valentine's Day?" Souta asked. Inuyasha felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah! Don't you have something planned? Aren't you gonna ask Kagome to be your Valentine?"

For a second, Inuyasha thought about being with Kagome as more than just a friend. As his mind continued to ponder, he realized the possibility of Kagome being much more than just a friend. 'My mate! Kami, why didn't I ever realize it before. …I know I love her…so maybe she can love me…no she wouldn't ever love a worthless hanyou like me.' Regardless of his thoughts he went back to his current situation. He had never celebrated Valentine's Day before, so even if he did want to celebrate it with Kagome he wouldn't know what to do. It was almost 6:30 am, Kagome would be up soon.

As if reading his thoughts, Souta said. "If you want I could help you." The little boy looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…I know my sister means something to you. You just need an opportunity to tell her." He placed his hands on his chin, in a thinking manner. "Maybe…no no… that's no good. Well, let's see, how do you feel about a movie?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, taking a seat on the living room couch. He knew something of this "movie" Souta was talking about. Kagome had explained it to him before, if only he had paid more attention. It was all a blur at the moment…something about sitting in the dark with friends…or something like that. Well, if it was sitting he had to do, then it could be a possibility.

"I guess." This made Souta smile.

"Sis hates horror movies. To tell you the truth," Souta laughed a little, "she gets scared out of her skin. This could gain you some points, you know play hero."

Inuyasha thought he did a pretty good job of understanding what the younger boy was saying. If Kagome got scared of a movie and he was there to protect her then she would enjoy him being there all the more.

"Ok, yeah, yeah, I can do that. Just pick whatever movie" the demon made quotes with his fingers, "and I'll take care of the rest." 'Or try anyway.' A voice in his head told him. He seemed eager and confidant now, but when Kagome would be sitting in his arms would he have the balls to tell her his true feelings? 'We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there.' He perked himself up a bit.

"Alright, time to figure out Operation B. After the movie you can…" Souta ran off to his room for a second, but came back soon enough, "you can take her to dinner. There's this fancy new restaurant that just opened up in town that Kagome's been dying to go to. I've got enough money for you too get in and get a three course meal. So as long as you think you can handle sitting and eating like a person and not some demon…pardon the pun Inuyasha…Operation B should be a success."

Again Inuyasha found himself in thought. He had seen the couples eating at Wacdonald's while walking back home with Kagome. 'I'm sure I could sit and eat. Those are some of my two best abilities As long as Kagome can do all the technical stuff.'

"Ok, I can do that too."

"Alright last but not least, Operation C. After taking Kagome out to eat you can go for a romantic walk through the park. On Valentine's Day the park is dressed up with lights and it really is pretty. I remember going with Kohari ( my girlfriend ) (A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't remember the girls name…you know the one that Souta had a crush on?) last year."

This time Inuyasha thought the romance thing was too much for him to handle. A romantic walk through some park? That was nothing like him. His personality just didn't work like that. He considered Kagome and how she felt about the park and what not.

"I don't know about this one Souta. I'm not exactly the romantic type. I mean the movie hero thing, yeah no big deal. I can do that. Even the sitting and eating with her is all right, but it's just not like me to walk through a romance invested park. Isn't there anything to make that a little more me?"

"Umm, no, not that I can think of. Sorry Yash. I really thought it was a good idea. Can't you just cut the tough guy act for one night? Inuyasha if you pull this date off then you can tell her how you feel on the walk through the park. You know Kagome, she's such a girl that everything has to be like a fantasy for her. She'll practically fall into your arms, figuratively speaking."

This actually kinda made sense to Inuyasha. He pushed a hand through his silver tresses. 'Maybe I can do this, if just for her.'

"Alright." He finally concluded. "And what about this flowers and chocolate stuff?"

Souta just laughed again.

"Just leave that to me!"

END FLASHBACK

(10:45 am)

Kagome found nobody when she walked through the house and into the kitchen. She listened intently as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Not a sound to be heard. The only thing she could hear were the birds in the Goshinbouku and the couples flirting on the streets.

'Where is everyone?' Kagome thought. She immediately began looking for any form of note that her mother might've left her. Just as she thought, she found a hand written note tacked to the fridge. It read:

Dear Kagome,

Morning sweetie! Sorry I didn't wake you, but I thought you should get some sleep. Took Gramps and Souta to out for the weekend. I'm sure you'll be fine. Study hard for your tests sweetheart.

Love Mom

P.S. look on the living room table. XOXO

Kagome sighed a heavy sigh. This was so typical of her mom. Just leaving her at home without telling her first on Valentine's Day…What kinda mother did that, honestly? 'Oh well, guess I can study a little harder…Wait a sec, where the hell's Inuyasha? I thought I told him not to leave the house without me.'

She walked back to the living room where her mother had specified, all while looking for her hanyou friend.

When she reached the living room she immediately looked to the table. There was nothing there that she could see. Nothing. Just the remote for the TV and a couple of magazines. She plopped herself onto the couch and thought for a moment. 'What did she mean?...' her thoughts were disrupted by a man walking into her house muttering curse words the whole way.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" the girl got up and walked to the kitchen door where the boy had walked in.

"Uh…yeah?" Inuyasha was beginning to panic a bit. Souta had given him money to go and buy Kagome flowers and something nice. The other day when he went out with her he noticed exactly where to get them, but he didn't think that she would get up so quickly. He didn't even have time to put the flowers in their proper place. 'Damn it all. I guess I'll have to wing it for now.'

Kagome walked in to see the hanyou holding a large vase with an assortment of flowers.

There was jasmine, daffodils, carnations, orchids, iris, and roses all placed together. She saw a red ribbon tied to the base of the vase and a little card sticking out of the mass of aroma. Her sight wasn't fantastic but she could plainly see what the card said…

Tears almost immediately started to build up in the back of her eyes. She was expecting herself to feel the slight sting of the salty tears, but she didn't. These were tears of sheer joy. 'Did he really get me flowers? This is nothing like Inuyasha, but...I kinda like it.'

Inuyasha didn't need his demon senses to know that the beauty before him was crying. 'Fuck, I didn't even give it to her yet and she's already crying. Kami, she should know I hate to see her cry…'

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he set the vase of flowers down onto the table and held her by the shoulders. He shook her lightly and felt compelled to pull her chin up from her palms. "Hey…Knock it off! Kagome I bought these flowers for you." He pushed her to the table until she felt the coolness beaming off the freshly cut flowers.

"I know…" she looked up at him, the tears still streaming down her face.

He had to stop himself from taking a step back. 'She knew I was gonna get her these? Souta! That brat he set me up! Oh Kami protect him...' he stopped his mental assault and took up the task at hand.

"Don't you like them Kagome?" she didn't answer for a moment...The minute seemed to drag on forever and Inuyasha could almost feel the beads of sweat rolling off his face. Never in his entire life had he been so nervous.

Kagome looked up at the man who until now had never shown the least interest in her. She wiped away the tears that were still forming in her eyes, and then did the only thing she thought was right.

"Of course I do!" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much." She stayed there in his arms, her chin buried in his neck.

The boy was appalled. First she was crying. Now she's absolutely fine. He just couldn't' understand women. Regardless of how he felt about women, this was not just any old woman. This was Kagome.

'She likes them!' his heart soared. "Your welcome." He gave into her embrace by wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame. It was a perfect fit. It was as if two pieces of a puzzle had just been put together.

The couple stayed hugging, but stopped when Kagome withdrew from the hug to inspect the flowers now resting on the table. To some people it might be a little over whelming, seeing as the colors of the flowers completely clashed with each other, and the smell wasn't the most appealing to the nose (one at a time yes, but not all together anyway). However, in Kagome's cobalt eyes, they were perfect. She sniffed each individual flower, kissing the top of an iris that seemed to be wilting. As if the flower itself was glad for the attention it lifted to a perky stance that the other flowers held.

She thanked the hanyou again and again for the next few hours until she began to get hungry. She sauntered into the kitchen once more and began making herself a sandwich. Soon the counter held: roast beef, Swiss cheese, butter, and bread.

Right now she was in the mood for a toasted Swiss Beef sandwich. (A/N: I really recommend this sandwich! It's so good. So for anyone who would like the recipe just e-mail...well never mind it's not really a recipe and I'm pretty sure you'll get the idea of how to make it from here.) Slowly the beauty began to spread the butter on both sides of a slice of bread while turning on a skillet to get hot. She was so busy buttering that she didn't even notice one silver haired dog demon slink his way to the kitchen island.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'What is that delectable smell?' Kagome had started toasting the bread and was now, on a separate skillet reheating the roast beef. Soon she had a sandwich prepared.

"Kagome, what's in that?" he walked over to the steaming sandwich.

"Nothing much," she said licking her finger that had some butter on it, "just some roast beef and cheese. I think it's good. You wanna try it?"

He looked at her, still trying to decide whether or not he should take a bite of the dish.

"Is it spicy?"

"No Inuyasha, it's not...well, it kinda is a little I guess. Not that much. It's not like the curry mom gave you." She began making another one for herself this time. She didn't pressure the hanyou into eating the new piece of food, but after looking away to finish cooking her own sandwich, she looked back to find his GONE. All that was left was a dog demon with a full mouth.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. After making her own she sat with him at the island. She was gonna enjoy the sandwich not just stuff it down her throat like some people she could mention.

"I'm assuming you liked it huh?" she giggled at him.

"Feh, it was alright I guess." He snorted. She only rolled her eyes.

As she ate she kept gazing out the window at the couples that would pass the shrine. Each one was different yet all the same. Once again absorbed in her own world she fluttered her eyes shut. 'What would it take for Inuyasha to just give me a glance...as a woman and not just Kagome?' she thought a little upset. She would've continued thoughts such as these until Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, you wanna go watch a movie." he almost shut his eyes just imagining Kagome sitting him for even thinking about her going to a movie with such a lowly creature. Much to his surprise her answer came quicker than he expected...

"Yeah! I mean...if you want to. I thought you hated movies Inuyasha?" she crossed her arms in front of her stomach. This was getting kind of strange. 'Who is this and what have you done with Inuyasha?'

Her posture made her look hotter in Inu's eyes. 'She's so sexy when she's mad. If this is even counted as mad.'

"No really! I wouldn't mind going to a movie…that is if you want to?"

The girl didn't even have to think twice about her answer. Of course she wanted to go with him, but one thing kept popping up in her head. This was not like Inuyasha at all.

"All right, sure." She began to walk to her room once again. If she was gonna go to the movies she needed to doll herself up a bit. "Just pick one…It doesn't matter to me." She called from her room.

"Ok…" the hanyou answered. It wasn't a moment later that the boy pulled a yellow walkie talkie out off his haori sleeve. He pressed the side button and heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Alpha Zero…the Black Fox took the bait." There was some shuffling and rustling and then a familiar voice could be heard.

"Alright! Good job Alpha Dog! Now continue with the plan...take her to the movie The Ruins!" Souta said...if Inuyasha was gonna take her on a date he was gonna need someone who knew the ropes to help him along. "Actually I already ordered the tickets yesterday...so all you have to do is go. There in my room. Just keep the tickets in your pocket and send Kagome to do something…then you can just say that you paid for them."

"Roger that…" he thought for a moment. "Alright I'll report to you again after the movie for Plan B. Copy that, Little Hero?"

"Copy, over and out!" the line was cut dead after that.

'I think I can actually pull this off, with the help of Souta that is.' The hanyou was actually starting to get confidant about the whole ordeal. 'If I can tell Kagome how I feel about her…then everything will be perfect…who knew?...Now to get those cloths Souta got for me…' the demon decided to follow the woman's lead and go to get herself ready for the movie.

(with Kagome in her room)

The girl would've squealed if she didn't know that Inuyasha would hear her. She was so excited! Never in all her life did she ever think that Inuyasha, the one person she desired, would even give her a chance. However, even now as excited as she was, she couldn't help but remember one thing, one dark cloud that hovered above her and dared to rain on her parade….Kikyo. 'Well, I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there. I don't even know if he likes me. For all I know he just wants to go for the hell of it…sigh I'll just have to wait and see.'

Kagome danced around the room as she grabbed new cloths to wear. She took her time in putting on her make up and doing her hair. She wanted to look perfect. After about an hour our so of primping and styling she looked at her reflection in her tall body mirror.

She had changed out of her skirt and top, replacing them with some hip hugger jeans that fight her curves just right and a red button up top that had a white rose on the bottom corner, on the back it read My heart will be waiting in white curly letters. Her hair was in its usual style, just let loose and free. She never really thought about changing the style that she thought to be the most flattering on herself. 'Not too shabby Kagome. Just don't over do it…breath…relax. It's not a big deal. Your only going to the movies with a hanyou who you're completely in love with…Wow. No pressure.'

Kagome would've found countless of other things she needed to do, had not Inuyasha called for her to come down.

"I'm coming!" Kagome called to the man downstairs. She quickly picked up her purse that had the basic necessities and what not, and hurriedly made her way down the stairs. "Inuyasha what time does the movie--start?" Kagome had to push herself to finish the statement after what she saw sitting on her living room couch.

The hanyou was now clad in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. There was a red dragon holding a full moon in its claws on the front. It fit to his body and showed off his well built upper body. Kagome even noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a pair of red converse that matched a red cap atop his head. Never had Kagome seen the man in anything but his fire rat kaori, and that fit him so loosely that other than the times she needed to clean up his wounds, she had no idea what his body truly looked like.

"It starts at 5: 45pm so we've got about half an hour... What are you looking at?" he asked standing up.

"Nothing." Kagome shook her head a little while wiping her hand down her face as if wiping the flush off her cheeks. "Do you want to start walking now? I mean it's better to be able to walk calmly than in a hurry right?"

"Sure I guess. Even though I could make it to the movies in 2 minutes flat, and it weren't for your slow human speed we wouldn't have to worry at all." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and stuck his nose in the air. Suddenly he was acting much more like himself.

Kagome sighed, and found herself a bit relieved at this sudden already known personality. "Yeah yeah, it's all my fault for being human." She through her purse over her shoulder and began walking towards the door, slipping on her shoes. As she opened the door to leave the house she heard Inuyasha call to her.

"Wait…Where are you going Kagome!?"

"I told you. I'm gonna start walking already. Or does the oh-so-fast-and-mighty-demon think he's too high on his horse to walk with me?"

Inuyasha let out an audible grumble, but got up and grabbed a leather jacket that was hanging on a chair, following the woman out the door.

After making sure everything was secure, the couple was ready to leave. Walking somewhat close they made their way through the crowded streets of Tokyo. The trip was quit and the two didn't speak much to each other. That was until a boy walked a little too close to Kagome. Once Inuyasha pushed him clear across the street, he took the girl's much smaller hand in his.

"I don't like these human males. They can't just look at you like that. Who do they think they are?" he said looking back over his shoulder at another stranger passing by.

Kagome didn't say anything, but smiled to herself loving how protective Inuyasha was being. Other than that little escapade, the walk was dull.

The theater was busier than usual by what Kagome had said. Why wouldn't it be busy? Every man who had a date was trying to score a quick point by taking his/her significant other to a movie.

Inuyasha looked around at all the weird people who were making out in the alley ways and around the doors. I hid his scowl underneath his handsome features well, but in his mind he thought, 'These people are worse than a pack of wolves. Its...disturbing! If any bastard even thinks about Kagome the wrong way...I swear I'll kill him.'

"Uh, Kagome, why don't you go on inside. It's getting kind of chilly out here." He smoothly took off this leather jacket and draped it over the girl's gorgeous shoulders. She nodded her head, but before bounding away asked...

"Do you want anything to eat? Popcorn? Candy? Coke?"

Inuyasha didn't know what half the things were, Kagome should've known that. As his mouth opened and then closed again in agitation, she finally realized who she was asking.

"Never mind. I'll get some and if you don't like it don't worry." With that she walked into a line of one of the busy concession stands.

Inuyasha pulled out a 20 and headed to the line, trying to remember what the name of the movie was. Lucky for him, he remembered when he saw the title flashing in big lights.

"That'll be 18.50." a young girl with sparkling blue eyes said, when he asked for the tickets. He handed her the money and received his change, and quickly made his way to the girl he was so desperately trying to pursue.

IN THE MOVIE

"Inuyasha!! I'm terrified of horror movies! Why didn't you tell me we were going to see The Ruins??" the beautiful girl must've really been scared, because never before had she showed this begging side of her's before.

"Feh. You never asked, wench. It's not my responsibility to assume you don't know." He shoved his hands into his pockets. Inwardly, he smirked, adoring how petrified Kagome would soon be. Then he would be able to rescue her yet again.

The girl paced back and forth for a few minutes before pulling at his sleeve.

"Fine! I'll go, but you have to promise not to make fun of me when I get scared!" her stormy eyes held a fear that made Inuyasha's skin crawl. He hated to see her so upset, but this was all part of the plan. Besides the movie monsters or whatever they were, couldn't really hurt her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" he said pulling the girl along into the designated movie theater. "I'll try not to make fun of you, wench." He looked and saw her gaze fixed on the rows of couples around the theater. Inuyasha was surprised she didn't retort to the insult, but understood why. Hopefully he would be able to do this after all.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat themselves down in the middle row of the theater. The movie hadn't begun yet, and the previews were really boring so Kagome went over what she bought for the hungry hanyou.

"This is popcorn…"

"They can pop corn? It doesn't even look like corn?" he sniffed at her hand that held a couple kernels in it. She giggled a little when she felt his breath on her skin, but stopped abruptly when she realized that it was a tiny bit arousing.

'Snap out of it Kagome. That's enough of that…'

"And this is candy. You've had candy before. Here's a hot dog…"again she found herself laughing at the half demon's inquisitive nature. As she tried to assure him that it wasn't actually a dog, the theatre lights began to lower and the whole place was sent into a pitch black abyss. People immediately began pulling out cell phones and pagers for artificial light, but soon all realized that it was only the movie.

Only a few minutes into the movie and Kagome found herself in the crook of Inuyasha's broad neck. The movie was gruesome and mysterious and basically horrifying by her book. She had absolutely no horror movie tolerance. She would've stayed scared throughout the movie had Inuyasha not slunk his arm around her small frame, cradling her somewhat. He leaned his head on top of her's covering her eyes with his chin.

'He smells good…' she thought taking in a deep breath. 'Like rain and soil…'she looked up at his amber eyes, which were currently looking at the movie rolling out on the screen. 'Never would I ever have guessed Inuyasha could be so…gentle.' She found herself snuggling a little deeper into his somewhat embrace and was actually comforted in the thought that he didn't mind her there at all.

Inuyasha looked down at a miko who was drifting into what seemed to be intensive thoughts. He didn't want her to be scared so he, being the arrogant hero that he was, decided to be her "knight in shining armor" and keep her safe. He looked around somewhat, when he decided that she was too busy dozing off, to see what other males were doing.

Most were currently in the same position as he, holding the one they seemed to care about in their arms. However, more than least, were swapping saliva with their partners. 'I don't think Kagome would appreciate that just yet,' he thought taking her hand that had been placed on his chest, into his own. He gave it a little squeeze. 'But in good time. If everything goes well…I just might have my mate.'

The looked up at him, her eyes a little glazed in sleep. He didn't care. He thought she would look beautiful no matter what. She nuzzled his chin a little, and he had do stop himself from jerking away at her sudden show of affection. 'Does she know what she's doing!? Does she think I'm someone else?! What the hell Kagome!!'

Little to his knowledge, Kagome knew exactly what she was doing. She had seen him watching her and watching the couples around them. She could read between the lines, even if Inuyasha didn't want her to know about it. 'Ok, one thing is for certain. He does care about me. I mean, he's trying to make an impression. Oh Inu, I love you so much. I just need to hear you say it first.' As she continued to nuzzle under his chin and against his neck, she had to fight the urge to kiss his sun drenched skin. 'Calm down Kags. Don't overwhelm the guy.'

Like her, but unlike her, Inuyasha had to fight an urge as well. She was showing him all the right signs he wanted, but the night was still young, and he had other plans that needed to be carried out. If he was going to ask Kagome to be his mate he wanted to do it the right way. So if that means going through the torture of having her nearly kiss his neck, then so be it. It would be worth it in the end.

For the rest of the movie, Inuyasha found himself absorbed in the woman in his arms, and less and less on the movie. That was the point after all. He kept her hand in his own, but didn't lean in to kiss her like he wanted to so bad. 'I'm not exactly sure about her feelings yet. This could just be some "heat of the moment" crap. No…I can wait. Then when I'm certain it will be perfect. Kagome deserves perfection.'

Soon the movie would be over and Plan B would begin.

A/N: Ok that's all of it. I've still got somemore to write but, remember I can only imagine so fast. I don't have a writer's block or anythign but yeah. I'll post the new chapter ASAP. But I'm not promising anything. Keep reading and keep reviewing!


	3. Chocolate and Plan B

There was a lot of soft murmuring while the movie finished, as it's audience was exiting the cramped halls of the theatre

A/N: Hey guys well here's the next chapter just like I promised...Did I promise?...oh well that's not the point. Here it is and I'll keep working on everything else. I know I haven't posted anymore on some of my other stories and I'm sure that's aggravating some people. SRRY!!

Chapter3

There was a lot of soft murmuring while the movie finished, as it's audience was exiting the cramped halls of the theatre. Inuyasha was beginning to feel some what claustrophobic as many hormone driven bodies pushed against his own. He pulled Kagome along a little quicker as more people began streaming out of the little hall.

'_Time to go eat at that new place the squirt was talking about.'_ Inuyasha inhaled deeply, trying to gather some strength. He may be one of the best demon slayers (A/N: not like Sango, but just a person you likes to go around kickin' ass!! You all get the picture), but Kagome was a playing field that he needed some training in.

She heard him breathe a sigh of relief as the walked into a more open area. She smiled has he straightened up some, laughing at his little piece of humanness. _'If anything at all, he sure likes to make an impression. Wouldn't want me thinking he's a weakling or anything, even though I would never be able to do that. Not really.'_ The girl pondered on what she had just thought.

She could never think the strong demon next to her anything but amazing. He was strong and courageous on so many levels. Then again, he wasn't on a few others, but those didn't matter to her. To say the least, there wasn't a single thing the red cloaked angel could possibly do to make her think anything bad of him.

The ready-to-love man looked at the giggling young woman, but soon looked away down to where the street awaited them. "C'mon. Let's go get some dinner." He took her hand in his abruptly. His hands were calloused and rough, but Kagome didn't seem to care as she left her much smaller hand in his own, not protesting one bit. Inuyasha noticed this sign of submission, and smirked inwardly. So many dirty things were flying through his gutter of a head.

As the pair made their way down the street, Kagome remembered a tiny little dilemma.

"Actually, Inuyasha, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm broke." She pulled out her wallet and showed it empty. She imagined little moths flying out of the empty dusty zipper side pocket. "I don't have any money to go eat." She admitted.

Inuyasha once again surprised her.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it. I think I smell …" he sniffed the air outside. This was just part of the plan, but if it was up to him he'd skip this part. He hated the way the city smelled. It was nothing like back home, speaking of the feudal era (or even Kagome's room) home. The air was thick with automobile gases and these teens and their arousals didn't make it any nicer. " food up ahead. It smells good. Don't know what it is though."

Kagome was thoroughly impressed. Had he planned this all out? _'I mean…where did he get the money for this, come to think of it. Wait a sec, I didn't pay for the movies either. How did he pay for the tickets?'_ she stopped in the middle of her thoughts as she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"How 'bout here? Smells pretty good…kinda." She was caught off guard by his statement when she looked up and saw the new restaurant that the twosome was currently in front of.

It was a quaint little restaurant, probably couldn't hold more than a 100 people or so. It had a sophisticated yet homey aura that made Kagome smiley and happy, and when Kagome was happy…you guessed it…Inuyasha was happy. The restaurant was a steak and shrimp house that had just opened up a few months ago, with her traveling back and forth from one era to the other, Kagome hadn't got to go to the place. Finally, here she was getting ready to eat at a fantastic place with the one person she never thought that she would be going out with …Inuyasha.

"Yeah, this place is fine." She smiled, walking up the stairs that led to the entrance of the restaurant.

It wasn't long before a attendant had them sitting at a window booth at the back of the restaurant. Not even 5 minutes of their sitting, had a waiter come by to take drink orders and what not. Kagome had to admit, the service was terrific, and the atmosphere was to die for.

She had to stop a moment and admire her current surroundings, that's how gorgeous it was. The place was roomy, and had the stained glass hanging lighting dimmed to a comfortable glow. There were candles lit along the walls where pictures of famous actors and actresses hung happily in their place. She had never been to such a charming little place. Not that the jumping of the time stream helped her get out very much.

"So Inuyasha, what are you gonna get?" the stormy eyed woman asked, as she saw her hanyou date nervously attempting to read the menu. His eyes were darting back and forth from one item to the others. Kagome could almost hear him panicking.

"Uhhh…" he stated looking at her, then at the menu, then back at her. He didn't know what half this stuff was. Who was he trying to kid? He didn't know what ANYTHING was? How was he supposed to order it? How do you **order** in the first place? So many thoughts were racing themselves through his little doggy head.

"I think I'm just gonna get the classic steak, nice medium well done, and a baked potato on the side." She set her menu down. Inuyasha had to think on his toes for this one…

"I'll think I'll have the same thing only…bigger." He searched for a more functional term. "A bigger portion." …(A/N: Nice save Inuyasha. Real slick. sarcasm)

Kagome smiled, thoroughly impressed at the half demons manners. Never had she seen him act so…civilized. In a way she was charmed by his new attitude, but in another way she was a little sad to see the rude obnoxious Inu gone. After all, this wasn't the Inuyasha that she found herself in love with. She had never asked for him to change before, so why would she want him to change now.

'_That's what Kikyou did to him. She asked him to change for her.'_ Kagome shook herself mentally. _'I would never EVER do that to him. I love him for everything he is. Imperfections and all.'_

A few minutes of silence passed by before a waitress came to take their order. They laughed as she left them, because little did she know that she had like a bottle of A1 sauce spilt all over the back of her white apron. At least they had something to talk about now.

"Oh my Kami! That poor thing. I bet no one has even said anything." Kagome giggled behind her hand.

Inuyasha didn't laugh, only smirked a little, "Yeah, I guess so. Stupid girl." This last remark made Kagome stop her piping laughter to send a little glare at the feudal-go-modern demon. However, he saved his skin on this one too. "The waitress I mean." He felt himself "anime style" sweat drop.

" Yeah sure." The independent woman gracing his presence just crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes some.

"No really, Kagome." Inuyasha attempted to win her happiness back. "Honest. If I wanted to call you stupid, I would've done it the right way." He said the last part before he even knew it. He couldn't help it! Teasing her came to naturally to him that it was hard for him _not_ to.

"Thanks that makes me feel oh so much better." This time Kagome couldn't help but smirk. She knew he was only teasing.

After ordering their food and Kagome laughing her ass off at Inuyasha when a gay waiter tried to hit on him, they couple simply enjoyed each others company. The dinner was relatively quiet except for the dark haired girls occasional "how's your food?" or "enjoying yourself?". She was happy. He was happy. Just because they didn't say much to each other, didn't mean they weren't happy. To really match Kagome's mood, the song "When You Say Nothing At All" began playing.

"_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes, sayin' you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hands says you'll catch me, if ever I fall._

_You say it best…when you say nothing at all."_

The words of Allison Krauss (A/N: I love that song!!) touched Kagome's soul. That was the way Inuyasha made her feel. Well, the way she wished he made her feel. I mean, she hoped he felt that way about her. She sighed to herself as her eye lids softly lowered as she gazed at the golden eyed hanyou eating in front of her.

"Kagome? You ok? You hardly touched your food. Didn't you like it?" there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Little did Kagome know, but Inuyasha wanted her to really enjoy this dinner to make everything perfect for the rest of the night.

"No I'm fine," she said focusing her attention a bit more. Much to his surprise, Kagome pushed her hand across the table and took his hand from his fork and into her own. "I'm really enjoying myself Inu. I haven't done something like this in a long time." She gave him one of her heart pounding smiles. Kami, what that smile did to him.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The raven locked miko had just grasped his hand. Should he accept the small gesture? Should he squeeze her hand in return? He had never been in this type of position before. Not deciding to late, as to make the situation uncomfortable, he held her small hand in his. He returned her smile with one of his own. Hopefully his actions could tell her what his mind was longing to say.

To show the man that she was fine, Kagome finished the remainder of her steak and baked potato. It was really good and she felt extremely gorged when she finished. Just as she was about to ask the waitress for the bill, she noticed her hanyou looking at a little menu on the side of the table. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but she could read the word DESSERT in big curly letters.

'_How can he STILL want to eat. Oh wait a second, I'm talking about Inuyasha here.'_

"What cha looking at?" Kagome asked squeezing his hand a little.

Inuyasha seemed to snap himself out of his daze, and wiped the corner of his mouth with his free hand. The desserts that covered the page that he was looking at looked scrumptious. He remembered tasting "iced cream" last summer when Kagome brought some back from her time. It was good. Vanilla if he remember correctly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the dessert covered menu once more. "Kagome how do you feel about dessert?"

It took a second for the girl to grasp what he was talking about.

"Um, I love sweets. Why? You thinking about getting something?"

"Yeah, I think so…I just don't know what?" he released her hand and took the menu and showed it to her. On the page she saw a diabetic's dream land.

There were cakes, pies, and pastries of all kinds. Chocolate cake with Strawberries drizzle. Brownies with vanilla scoop on the side. Steaming apple pie. Fried twinkies? Wow this place had the works.

"Um…what do you want? Doesn't matter what you get, your still gonna fell the cavities coming on."

"Hmm…" he glanced through the items one more time. "I think I want…this one." He extended a clawed finger to point at a large picture of chocolate cake. It seemed like typical chocolate cake, but as Kagome looked under closer inspection it was Demon Food cake (A/N: It's actually called Devil food cake but…yeah whatever I'm unofficially changing it's name to Demon food cake.), one of the richest of all chocolate cakes.

"Inuyasha, I thought dogs couldn't have chocolate?"

His eyes widened for a second, but went back to their normal size.

"Kagome, give me a break. I'm a demon. I'm not some mangy dog that gets sick cause he eats this…" he looked at the word again, "choc-o-late." She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He was always doing something like this.

"Fine. But if you get sick later it's not gonna be my fault." She sang. As the waitress walked by, Inuyasha made his new order and the waitress just smiled at the couple.

A few minutes later, she returned with a MASSIVE slice of Demon food cake, smothered in chocolate icing and chocolate chip chunks, and a little baby strawberry to garnish the plate to one side. The dish was definitely intimidating.

Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered….

"I'll be right back!" he said, and quickly dropping the fork that was previously going to delve into the cake, and ran to the bathroom. It was a single so no one thought he was psycho when he pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket. Quickly he tuned it to Souta's channel, and began calling for him. "Little Hero, Little Hero. Come in." for the second time that day Inuyasha heard a rustle coming from the other line.

"Little Hero, reporting. What's up Alpha Dog?"

"Just calling to let you know that Plan A was a success and Plan B is finishing up quite nicely."

"Aww, Yash, you're already gonna be done? You didn't call me before?"

"Uh…no! I didn't have anytime. I'm in the bathroom right now. I've gotta go before Black Fox thinks I flushed myself down the toilet or something. So over and out, Little Hero. I'll tune you in later, to tell you how everything goes." And with that Inuyasha quickly turned off the walkie talkie.

He had to admit. He felt like he owed himself a pat on the back. He was doing a pretty good job handling everything on his own. As he made his way to Kagome, he eyed the large piece of cake. She hadn't taken a single bite. Was she waiting for him?

"Sorry. Nature called." Kagome just laughed a little. "So you didn't take the dessert?" Kagome shook her head. "Alright, well…I guess I'll take the first bite."

'_Or…even better you could.'_ His inner demon told him. Inuyasha took the fork and slipped the utensil in between the moist cake. He took a little piece onto the fork and held towards Kagome.

Again, she didn't understand what he meant, until she took his silent hint. He wanted her to eat it from him. In a way she was a little turned on, yet she didn't know why. She leaned in towards the fork in front of her and took the cake into her mouth.

Inuyasha watched her intently as her plump lips wrapped themselves around the fork, and pulling it out sparkling. More lusty thoughts filled his head. He could think of another thing to put into her mouth. He snapped himself out of his little fantasy as he felt himself harden a bit. That was the last thing he needed.

Taking the fork and tasting the cake himself, Kagome was surprised. They had indirectly just kissed!! Ok that sounded like a real immature thing to think, but that's what Kagome felt like. A little love sick school girl.

Kagome just sat smiling to herself as she watched Inuyasha eat the cake. She didn't mind him eating it all and leaving nothing for her. She didn't really want any anyway. She felt Inuyasha's hand take her own once again.

'_Flowers and chocolate? Wow, he really did plan this out didn't he?' _Having a sudden rush of bravery, Kagome stood up and scooted into Inuyasha's side. She wanted to be near him. She lazily leaned her head onto his shoulder as he ate the chocolate cake.

In his mind, Inuyasha was completely ecstatic. Here he was spending the only Valentine's Day he's ever even celebrated with the only woman he EVER WANTED to spend it with. These small doses of affection felt so natural to him. Everything was going according to plan…

'_Soon Plan C will take action and then Kagome…you'll be mine.'_ He smirked, spooning another piece of cake into Kagome's warm mouth. Kagome didn't notice, too happy in her place beside him.

()()()()()()()()

A/N: Ok there it was I hope ya'll are satisfied. The next chapter will be better promise. I'll post it as soon as I can. To tell you the truth I haven't even started working on it...don't hate me! Love ya'll and I really appreciate everything you guys tell me!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. A Visit from Cupid and Plan C

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long but with state exams and everything else distracting me...well...doesn't matter. Take care and keep reading!!

Disclaimer: I know I haven't stressed it enough...but here it is one more time. **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**...too bad so sad. T.T

"Thank you!!" the workers all chimed in union as Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door of the restaurant. Inuyasha had just finished paying, and Kagome was already walking steadily in the direction of the shrine. He caught up with her quickly, without even breaking a sweat.

"Kami, that was delicious!" Kagome said, placing her hands behind her head, keeping up her original pace. "Well, I'm just glad we haven't run into Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." Kagome was speaking of her friends who had a tendency to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time, when it came to her personal business.

"Yeah, me too. Your friends kinda freak me out." He shivered a little, thinking of his past meetings with the strange girls. They had asked him all kinds of weird questions last time he met them. _'Are you in a gang?', 'Did you dye your hair?', 'So how are you treating Kagome lately?'_ He had been working with Kagome's Grandpa after breaking a few ancient relics in the shrine, and when he went up to call Kagome to come and see her new "bike", they had practically attacked him with questions.

They walked slowly, still absorbing the little bit of romance that was hanging in the air. Just as they were closing in on the shrine steps (it was about 4 blocks away), Inuyasha veered off to the left instead of the right. Kagome who had now been walking behind him contently, dug her heels into the ground. _'What the hell is he up to now?'_

"Uh, Inuyasha, in case you haven't notice you're kinda going the wrong way. Home is that way." She pointed a well manicured finger in the direction of the shrine.

"I know…" he pushed his hands into his jean pockets in a very tough guy gesture. He was messing with her now.

"Well, just where are we going?" she briskly walked to his side, since he had kept walking in the opposite direction of the shrine. She looked at him cautiously, examining any little sign he was willing to give her. She really had no idea where they were going right now.

"You'll see." Came his answer, as he took her soft hand into his much rougher one.

Kagome would've normally been quite infuriated right now. How dare he refuse to tell her where it was he was taking her! She had a right to know, damn it! Well, this is how she _would've _reacted if it hadn't been for her newly addressed feeling for Inuyasha, that is. Instead she just smiled a little, knowing that Inuyasha, who was too busy leading her into the unknown, couldn't see.

As soon as the day began, this sexy inu hanyou had acquired a certain power over her, if you will. She knew this and he knew this…Lucky for her, she had the prayer beads to keep their growing relationship pretty well balanced, but then again the prayer beads didn't do her much good out here in the open, where everyone and their mom would likely see.

**: 5-10 minutes of walking later:**

Kagome looked around at her current surroundings. She knew this part of town. Hell, everyone knew this part of town. The city park was just a block away, and everyone in Tokyo enjoyed doing various activities in the hustle and bustle of city living.

'_Oh my Kami! Why didn't I realize it before! The park! He's taking me to the park! Geez I have to remember to smack myself over the head.' _

The sky was changing from its sky blue-ness to a new multi colored hue. Pastels versions of the rainbow colors appeared through out the sky. It was really beautiful, not to mention romantic, it wouldn't take much for any girl to realize that. Kagome was no exception.

Inuyasha saw the park coming into view now, as he looked to the sky. It was beginning to get dark, so the skyline was dripping with a sensual light. He glanced at the girl who was trailing quietly behind him. Her eyes were glazing over with obvious adulation, and the best part was that she was looking directly at _him_.

He golden eyes feverishly met her gaze. _'Control yourself…soon Yash, soon she will be ours…Please Kagome, understand!!'_ Her stormy eyes never left his as he pulled her into the park entrance.

Inuyasha was surprised. He never would've guessed that this place was a park, if he hadn't have seen it a head of time. All the trees that originally stood in mid-bloom were now covered with an array of crystal lights. The pathways that held joggers, couples, and bicyclers, just yesterday, were now closed from the grass by lanterns and vases of flowers.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice an old woman crying as she set another vase of flowers down along the path. He assumed all these flowers represented a lover passed on.

(A/N: Moving on…) Here and there benches were placed to hold only two. In the center of the park stood a mobile water fountain (A/n: you know, the kind that can be placed there for a while, but then taken somewhere else?), the water that filled the basin of the layered fountain had a slight fog forming over the top of the water. Lilly pads, floated along with little paper candles.

The place had turned out really nice…nicer than Inuyasha had ever imagined. _'Souta was right. This place is really nice. Hopefully…well, I'm glad she likes this it. All my hard work should pay off now.'_ He gazed at the back of the daydreaming woman's head. She was too busy admiring the scenery to notice his intense sights.

"Come on. Let's go this way." It wasn't a request. He pulled her to a little walk way that was adorned with crystal ornamentations and decorative flowers.

"Inuyasha...I-" she looked to her covered feet. "I don't know what to say..." her voice was on the brink of quavering. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear the nervousness in her voice, but she was sure it was plainly audible.

"Forget it." he shrugged it off, shoving his clawed hands into his pockets, locking Kagome's arm in his own (linking). "It's not a big deal right?" he maintained his tough guy exterior quite well.

"Yeah…your right." She leaned her head onto his shoulder a little. She was enjoying the company of someone that she felt really strongly for. Nothing could possibly go wrong on this gorgeous evening.

'_Oh Kami!! Why did I think that! Things always get worse when you think _**that**_!'_ she snapped mentally at herself. Then as if Kami the great was trying to teach her a lesson…

"Hey Kagome!!" a trio of voices squealed.

"Uh…hi guys. What's up?" Kagome felt her face heat up, when she remembered her _friendly_ posture. She anime style sweat dropped. _'What are they doing here? Kami, like I really need this right now. Just when things were finally starting to heat…er…move on.'_

"Oh Houjo told us that you were at the market with some guy." Eri stated matter-of-factly. The girl was a close friend of Kagome, but not one that thoroughly new when to give up on hooking a certain couple up (A/n: In case ya'll didn't get that I was talking about Kagome and Houjo.). Her short dark hair bounced as the girl jumped towards Kagome.

"Yeah, we assumed it was your super crazy boyfriend." Yuka added. She giggled at her own comment. She flipped her chocolate shoulder length hair over her shoulder. "He didn't take you here by force, did he?" suddenly her giggling expression faded into anger. What did she ever say that made her friends think Inuyasha was such a creep?

'_Oh wait…'_ she thought for a sec, _'I said plenty of stuff when I'm furious.'_

"So Kagome, this is your crazy lover?" Ayumi patted her back. Her final true friend, laughed more whole-heartedly than Eri. Ayumi's curly hair was framing her face today and Kagome was glad to see someone happy for her. Then what her friend said finally hit her ears.

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" she shouted a little louder than she had meant. She immediately went several shades of red.

"Yeah, right…" was all Ayumi said. Yuka and Eri however, didn't seem to pleased at all about any of this.

"Kagome you're coming with us right now."

"You can't just let him run your life…no matter how sexy he is."

"Come on let's go. I'm sure we can still find Houjo!"

The two girls tried aimlessly to take Kagome's arm, but Inuyasha held fast. He wasn't about to let the situation get out of his control. Taking Kagome by the waist he raised her above his head and with no effort at all, placed her behind him. Kagome didn't protest so Inuyasha took it upon himself to dominate the chicklets that were irritating him and his soon to be mate.

"Kagome's not going anywhere. We are on a date." He said tersely. There were going to be no questions asked after his assertive statement. Instead of just arguing back with the demon, the girls just glared at him, eyes all flaming, mouths all dropped.

It surprised Kagome, who was peeking out from behind the man she loved, when she saw her friends simply raise the white flag and stomp away. Ayumi was the only one who made any comment to her.

"We'll see you later, Kagome!" she smiled, before the two other girls smacked her arm. With his demon senses, Inuyasha easily heard a few of their comments, but he chose not to tell the onyx haired teenager beside him.

"Geez, you friends are so immature." He rolled his golden honey eyes at her. He wasn't being completely serious. It was more along the lines of ...well...

"Give me a break. Coming from you?" Kagome put her hands on her petite waist. This only made Inuyasha show his fangs in a debonair smile. He took her hand into his without further talk, and continued their walk, once again without any protest from the woman of his dreams.

They walked on talking occasionally, but mostly in silence. They were both just enjoying each other's company. After all, in a good relationship (which is what both of them want, even if they don't know it) that's what is important...communication. Kagome sighed in the middle of one of their little episodes and smiled inwardly. She knew she was happy at that moment in time. She was a little surprised at exactly how suave Inuyasha could be.

'_Who would've thought...Inuyasha, my Inuyasha from feudal Japan, could turn out to be such a great guy? I never knew he was such a good listener...or storyteller...or anything like that. We never really have time to just walk together when we're with the others.'_ She looked down slightly but immediately brightened when her knight in shining armor pulled her to sit beside him on a parkway bench.

The theme of this walk was 'Happily Ever After'. There were lattices and roses and peacocks and swans. It was like you stepped into a fairytale. Jugglers walked around on their hands and did tricks for the coudples. Running along behind the jugglers was a magician. He wore a tattered cloak of royal blue and had clear green eyes. He pulled a rabbit out of his hat and did card tricks that didn't always go right.

However when he approached Kagome and Inuyasha, he pulled a single white rose out of his pocket. He then gave it to Kagome, who was all but thrilled to receive it. She was squealing as Inuyasha glared at this ominous man. The magician didn't give Kagome the rose in its entirety. As she held it, sniffing the sweet aroma, he pulled off a single petal. He set it in the palm of his hand and closed it.

"What are you doing now?" Kagome asked, excited to see what he would do next.

He didn't say a word, simply cling his other hand over the petal. In a few seconds his opened them...to reveal a single white dove.

"She's gorgeous!" she giggled and clapped. The magician only bowed and walked off, releasing the dove as he went. "That was so cool." She leaned into a grumbling hanyou.

"Feh, I didn't think it was so great. I could do that if I tried." He crossed his arms over her. He looked out at all the couples who were passing them by, or sitting across from them, or kissing on the grass. _'I wonder...'_

'_I wonder what it would be like if he...'_ Kagome thought to herself happily. Things were going so well. It only felt right to just...

Inuyasha looked at the woman who was in his arms. He knew how he felt. He was ready to show her how much he loved her. Slowly but surely, and without gathering attention to himself, he turned the girls head to face his own. His hands dwindled on her cheek as he placed a compassionate kiss upon her glittering lips. It was soft and gentle, but held a fire that sparked something deep in Kagome's stomach. He knew it...he could smell it...After a second, Inuyasha pulled back his face from Kagome's own.

She was blushing furiously, he just hoped she wasn't mad at him or something. He remembered the time they kissed at the Mirror Castle. It was something that held love and power, something more precious than lots of people never even got to feel. He had shrugged it off, not even mentioning it to her for the longest time...He never even acted upon it until now.

Kagome moved her hand to drag it along his jaw bone. She looked into his amber orbs and saw nothing but the pure essence of love pooling themselves into the depths of what was the mind of a complex individual. "Inuyasha?"

He took her hand that was still lingering on his cheek and kissed her finger tips. He had never shown any such affection to anyone ever before.

"Come on. Let's go back to the shrine." Kagome's eyes glazed over a little, but she quickly shook them clear. "Kags...I just want to let you know...that I really really care about you. I-I-I...I love you."

"Inuyasha." She sighed, gazing at him once more. She felt a smile tug at her lips, a smile that she couldn't contain even if she had wanted to. "I love you." She placed her hand snuggly into his own...walking his starstruck self back to the shrine.

'_What do ya know...I did get a visit from cupid after all.'_ The stormy eyed girl thought happily.

'_It's all going according to plan.'_ Was Inuyasha's last conscious thought before he felt himself go back to being in awe.

A/N: OK that's it. There's only going to be a few more chapters. Prolly just one...but yeah. There will be a LEMON coming up next so...take the right precautions or what ever. Love you all.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!!


	5. A Valentine's Day to Remember

A/n: Ok here's the Lemon I was promising...I was debating posting it or not cuz I wasn't really feeling it as much as I had hoped but oh well. For those of you minors who are reading my fanfic sorrry...I give you a warning when the Lemon rolls around but until then...you better keep reading ...

Jus letting you pervs out there know...this is not one of those lusty, really kinky lemons...Its on Valentine's day for crying out loud. The experience between Inu and Kags in this perticular chapter is all passion and love!!

Anyways...on with the fanfic!!

...#...

The walk to the shrine felt unusually long to both Inuyasha and Kagome. Both teens had racing hearts and eager bodies, but while one knew what was to come, the other was a loss.

Hands were held and fingers were laced as Inuyasha and Kagome ascended the steps of the shrine. _'What now? What do I do? Everything went well, but how the hell am I supposed to go and ask her…Damn it.'_ The half demon mentally cursed.

The woman beside him, was smiling warmly, and her eyes sparkled with an innocence that Inuyasha found strangely attractive. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed it back, not looking at him or interrupting the walk to her house.

Kagome sighed as she opened the sliding door that led into her home. The house was still and quiet. _'Hmm, I guess no one's back yet…This silence is so awkward. Well, not really...At least Inu and me will be able to spend quality time together._** Define quality Kagome._'_ **An inner voice said to her. She shook her raven locks clear of the dirty images that squirmed her way into her mind.

"Come on in." she turned to face him now, as she tossed the house keys onto the kitchen table. "I'll be right back. Just let me go—"

"Wait a sec…Kagome sigh I need to talk to you." When Kagome turned to look at the man who had interrupted her she saw that her demon's eyes held a seriousness that Kagome had never seen before. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

He took her by the waist and seated her onto the table, never letting his gaze leave her's.

"Kagome, after today…I-I-Damn it…you know I've never been great about saying the way I feel, so bear with me here." He took a deep breath and tried to reiterate himself properly. "You know I love you. I admitted that to you. After today I just feel like I found the other part of me that I need to complete my entire life. Kagome…I did some things today that I never would've done (even if I did live in the present time of yours). Kagome…I've never done this before so cut me some slack here." His golden sunshine eyes poured to the ground. "Will you—could you—be my valentine thing?"

Kagome felt herself tense up. Her heart jumped into her throat and she could feel her aura shifting from one that was completely at ease to one that was in dyer need of guidance. _'Wait a sec…what am I thinking? I love him. I've always loved him, since the day I first saw him. Why am I making this more difficult than it really should be.'_

"Inuyasha…"she called the attention of the luminous irises. "I've thought a lot about everything we've done today and I can only come to one conclusion. Inuyasha—you and I are so different. Our personalities clash and we butt heads more than a pair of mountain sheep." The next few sentences she said crushed any if not all hopes he had had just a few seconds before. This was like Kikyo shooting him to the tree all over again.

"I see." His voice was cold and empty, nothing like the way he usually sounded: full of life.

"Yes, you can't deny that we aren't exactly the perfect twosome, **BUT**" she pulled the forelocks of his hair to bring his eyes to meet her's. "I can't also deny how much I love you for everything you are and are not. Inuyasha, my koishi, of course I'll be your valentine." (A/n: I had ya'll goin' there for a sec didn't I! Don't deny it! I know you were! Heh like I would EVER make Kagome not want to be with Inuyasha! Don't make me laugh….HAHAHAHA ROTFL!!)

Most guys in a situation like this might yell across the heavens or even go straight to their cell phones and text everyone he knows. He might even faint or something of the like, but not our favorite half demon, no sir/ma'm.

Inuyasha stood perfectly still for a second, not even blinking. It seemed to Kagome that he was trying to register what she just said. She waved her hand in front of his face a few times, but still there was nothing going on behind those sun ray filled eyes. It took Kagome a few minutes to actually think about what to next about her little dazed hanyou. But it actually took less time for her to build up enough guts to do one thing that might actually snap her koishi out of his little trance.

She leaned forward from her seat on the table and gently grazed his lips in a kiss. She didn't stay there long at all, and barely felt his lips touch her own, but somehow the blue-gray eyed not-a-girl-not-yet-a-woman thought that this would get through to him. And it did!

Immediately she got a response, when he took her hand his own and drenched her body in the love that was being emitted by his warm eyes. She relaxed unknowingly under his soft eyes that were singing a love ballad to her inner soul.

Well, as Kagome got over her sudden rush of courage, and blushed helplessly, she stopped herself from squeaking in surprise at Inu's own bold actions. Just as her face left the closeness of his, he placed himself onto her own pink lips in another kiss. Much to Kagome's liking, he took care not to be too rough on her like a few other guys she had kissed, who dived onto her and literally attempted to rape her mouth with their tongues.

His fangs touched the skin of her lips softly, but not hard enough that they would cut her. Soon his hands wandered to her waist where he pulled her close, and she didn't protest. Instead instinctively, she felt compelled to get off her perch and climb onto the teenager who was so easily loving her.

Ignoring everything that told her to stop her compulsive actions, Kagome pulled away from the man at her knees.

"Come." she reached out her hand for him to take.

He quirked his head to the side and his ears flicked back and forth in unsure-ness, but he took her hand none the less. She led the man to her bedroom, for the reason being that they couldn't carry on there little escapade in the kitchen.

However, Kagome could feel her own anticipation pounding in her head when she thought about the things that would probably happen if she and her new valentine continued. To put it bluntly, she didn't mind when she thought about it.

Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and allowed the man entrance, closing the door behind them. She was quite certain she knew was about to come, but she sure hoped he would be gentle, as his kisses had shown her he could be. _'This would be my first time...hopefully he's not THAT big. But hey, wait what am I saying? I'm totally jumping the gun here. HE might not even want that? Don't count your chickens before they hatch Kagome.'_ she mentally chastised herself.

Inuysaha looked at the woman that he was more than sure he wanted to be his mate. Her eyes were trailing her crème carpet and she was leaning against the door. There were a few things showing themselves through her stormy eyes and Inuyasha would've had to be blind to not recognize them for what they were. Part was anticipation; he didn't need to see that in her eyes to know that. He could smell that and a slight arousal wafting towards him like a strange perfume. Another part was urgency. Whether it was urgency to begin or urgency to attempt to stop he didn't know, but the last emotion he saw was the one that really bothered him. It was fear. Never in all his life had he seen Kagome fear him, and he knew he never wanted to.

It was his time to release this new loving compassionate side of himself that he wasn't used to showing. He slowly made his way to the girl who was deep in thought. He picked her up by the waist and placed her on her bed. She didn't make any protest to stop so he laid her down and then laid himself beside her. He didn't want to rush into anything so he didn't begin any type of physical loving ...yet.

(A/n: Just givin' ya'll a little heads up...There is a little OOC but remember this is supposed to show Inuyasha's character developing into something that he is not. So calm down about the OOC-ness. Get over it...lol)

"Kagome? Love? Is something up?" he stroked the side of her cheeks with the backs of his fingers.

"Huh? Oh no--Nothing's wrong. Just well...what are you planning?" she stopped his hand, looking at him seriously.

"Planning on doing?" he would've stepped back if he hadn't been laying down. He settled for pulling back a little at the abruptness of the question placed in front of him. "I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just...what do you say sometimes...Damn...going with the flow?"

"Oh..." her voice almost seemed disappointed. _'Is that all this is?'_

"Yeah. I love you. I do. And...I would love it if--Well, I would be honored if--Kagome would you--I mean could you--I'm just so unworthy. I know you deserve so much better than a lowly hanyou like me, but if you could maybe over look that and just hear me out."

Kagome was a little confused right now, but she didn't stop his rambling. No matter how cute it was.

"Kagome, koishi, would you be my mate?" it tried to make the question come out like the band aids Kaogme used on him. Pull it off fast so it doesn't hurt as much, nice and quick and painless.

"Uhh...Inuyasha." her head was spinning. "This is all happening so fast. I love you too, but you want me as your mate? Are you sure? I mean...that's like getting married isn't it? Doesn't that seem a little rushed? Or something?" it was her turn to ramble.

"I don't think it's rushed. Every demon (half demon in my case) has a mate they are destined to find. I think you are that one. Kagome I think you were chosen for me by Kami himself." the words he was telling her were piercing her heart and making her desire him more. In the span of a day he had changed so much.

" I don't know Inuyasha. I mean I know...but I'm just--" her mind boggled and her inner voices were all fighting for her to listen to them. Her heart and her brain were the strongest of the voices but which one would win in the end?

There was an incredibly awkward silence for about 2 minutes. The whole time Inuyasha eyes were fixed on the woman beside him. Inwardly he thought to him self _'What will she say? Kami, please...Kagome I love you damn it. Fuck me if I scared her away now.' _

"Inu-kun. I just…this. Us. It's just begun. How do you know you won't regret ever doing anything with me?" their was a sadness in her voice now and Inuyasha felt his heart ache at the sound so different from her happy go lucky song of a voice.

"Kagome, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what more proof I can give you than what I feel in my heart. If I could pull out my heart from my chest and get your name burned into it I could." he thought for a moment, trying to find a small smackeral of proof for the obviously destressing girl. "I've saved you plenty of times haven't I? I've protected you? I kissed you back in the mirror castle."

The teen's next answer was put bluntly. "Yeah, but you have to protect your 'shard detector' don't you?"

It suddenly made so much sense to him. _That_ was what this was all about. Calling her a shard dector was such a degrading title, but then again, he hadn't called her that in so long. As a matter of fact, he hadn't called her that since he first met her. But the way he felt about her had changed since then. It had grown into an affection and infatuation that he wished she would approve of.

"Kagome...You know that I don't think of you as a 'shard detector'." the words fell off his tongue and left a sour taste in his mouth. How could he ever degrade someone so much? _'I really was rough around the edges, wasn't I?'_

"I know. Inuyasha..." she pulled herself closer to his body. "I love you." she snuggled into his haori. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. He had to hold back a groan as he felt his blood rush to his member.

"Feh. I know you do. And you know I love you too." he kissed the top of her head. "But- you never answered my question."

Her answer was hesitant, but deep in Kagome's subconciousness she thought she always knew what her answer was going to be."Inuyasha-my half demon-my protector-my love-yes. Yes I'll be your mate." her smile glowed like fireflies of mid summer.

Then a smirk graced the half demon's features, at the sound of her answer as it drifted casually to his doggy ears. _'I knew it. Hell yeah!! Woot!! woot!! Take that bastards! Hahaha! Koga'll be pissed!! Hmph! She's my bitch now.'_

"Kagome," he kissed the tips of her fingers. "You hold my very heart in your hands. I know you deserve so much more, but that's all I have to offer right now." again his love smiled. It was shy and should a nervousness that made her seem full of innocence.

"So," she blushed "what now?"

"What do you mean?" he tried to play dumb, but who was he fooling._ 'I just wanna hear her say it. I know she wants me just as badly as I want her.'_

"Isn't there some ritual for some process that we need to go through now? You know, so secure my 'matehood'." her blush only grew to a healthy pink. She knew he wanted her to say it, but her inner self told her to refuse.

"Well," he pushed her to lay down again. He then pulled her much smaller body on top of his own. "there is _one_ thing, but I don't think your entirely ready for that." he played hard to get for her.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" she pushed herself away from him. So because she was laying on him, she was now straddling his hips. She pouted her lips and put her hands on her curvacious hips.

_'She's so hott when she's mad.'_ "I don't know...your a human after all. I don't think your ready for the things a demon could do to you." he pulled her closely and nipped at her ear. He sniffed the air instictively and smelled her arousal heating his lower region. "You know what we're going to do. Don't pretend like you don't."

He was right. Everypart of Kagome screamed for to her jump his bones until she couldn't move anymore. However, Kagome had a good head on her shoulders and yes, she did know what would come if they did do anything. _'Good thing I'm not ovulating, or else Inuyasha really would have to worry. I doubt he'd ever wear a condom. If he even knows what that is.'_

"Then I won't pretend." she leaned into him. He arms felt so good around her. He made a rumble low in his chest and it reverberated through her entire body. She had never felt safer than in his embrace.

Knowing that she couldn't deny him even if she wanted to, she kissed at his neckline, urging him to begin the whole "mating" process. It didn't take much encouraging on KAgome's part, seeing as Inuyasha had been holding back on her for a while now.

He feverishly kissed at her jawline, leaving the trail to her lips warm and moist. However, the pace of his kisses changed dramatically when he reached her lips. His kisses were increadibly soft and gentle, and the second he placed his lips on her own she gave him the responses he wanted. She returned his kisses for what they were, matching his every movement with her own, in an inticate pattern set for them alone.

_'Take it slow, Yash. This'll be her first time. You can't just jump straight to the sex. Make it amazing for her to remember.'_ he told himself. _'And be gentle for cryin' out loud.'_

One hand was making small circles on her lower back and the was on hte nape of her neck, keeping their kisses passionate and heated. Kagome was in such a dream that her hands seemed to move on their own accord and rested themselves on his chest. The saphire eyed woman sat up, so again she was straddling Inuyasha's hips. This wasn't a good idea because once she did do this she could easily feel the strong erection the half demon was sporting. She blushed some, but decided against making any comment. She didn't want to make this uncomfortable or awkward.

The feeling of the member in between her legs drove her insane, though. She decided that after the last 10 minutes of their first little make out session, it was time for her to discard a piece of clothing. After a second of thinking, she chose her shirt. She slowly slid the thin piece of linen past her tummy and then teasingly mingling over her breast. The skin she revealed to the hanyou was pale and smooth, liquid moonlight, and as she watched her new valentine pant a little, she dropped the article to the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest in a very embarrassed posture, but Inuyasha didn't make any remark as he propped himself up onto his elbows and caught her mouth in another searing kiss.

As he laid himself back down, pulling her along with him, he took her hands and placed them on his sides, as to feel the masculinity of his body through his clothes. A heat was pulsing out of his being as he felt her pull at the folds of his Hakama.

_'So she wants me too. Heh, she'll have me soon enough. Damn, I have to remember that this can't be too kinky.'_

He took her small hands in his own and he helped her nervous fingers untie his hakama and let it pool in a red mass on the floor with her own shirt. She didn't waste any time and quickly began sliding her fingers up and down his well chiseled body. She drew a "W" with her finger tips along his abs and kissed and grazed the skin of his chest with her tongue. All the while she took the pace slow but eager, as if she didn't want to neglect a single piece of him.

After a few minutes of Kagome glorifying his upper body, Inuyasha took it into his own hands to return the favor.

His hands glided to her small round waste where he held her up for a second to get a good look at her. The image of perfection if he had ever seen it. Her face held a rosy blush and her breath was pitching as one of his hands traveled slowly up to her breast. He used the back of his fingers to gently caress her sensitive skin, and when she shivered he couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he and only he was capable of doing this to her.

Kneading her right breast, he leaned himself a little bit forward to suckle the left. His hot mouth enclosed itself around her already erect nipple. The coral colored mountain top was swirled and petted with his tongue. He smirked into her breast as he heard the woman release a soft moan.

This drove him into a new state, wanting to hear more.

He pinched her nipple it she squealed/moaned out one word that literally rattled his soul.

"Inu..Yasha." she moaned out, honestly feeling hot and bothered.

His fiery butter fly kisses flew across her breasts and up her neck, leaving no flower of her skin going untouched. Aware that he had been adoring her upper body for sometime, he decided to keep the heat up, pressing forward. After all, he didn't want the moment to become stale. If that was even possible.

His rouch hands found met at the front of her jeans, holding the button between his calloused fingers he snapped them open. However, he used his demon strength to pick the woman straight up and planted her flat on her back. As he slinked up to her abdomen his clever mouth found her zipper and his dangerous fangs turned into a tool. Using them he tugged the zipper down and shimmied the jeans to the floor. Now there was almost nothing between him and his prize. Save a tiny...thin...miniscule...insignificant...article of cloth. They would be down away with soon enough.

His flat palms met her stomach as he slowly slid them down teasing her belly button and giving her chills. She moaned out again.

HIs hands continued their descend past hot pink bow that was along the fringe of her panties and down to where his nose was leading him. 'What is that enticing smell? We must find it.' it told him. He burried his nose into her womanhood, feeling her wetness throught he linen. As he inhaled the hot tangy aroma he reached a certain type of "high" that only a woman can give a man, and nothing could've stopped him from wanting her.

Before he continued any further liek he wished to so badly, he looked to her face for any sign of protest. He didn't want this to be forced upon her, but for the love and pleasure of them both.

Her face was scrunched up in ecstacy and her eyes were squeezed shut as her breathing rasped in and out, chest heaving, breasts following along promptly. Her lips were swollen from his treatment and her tongue darted out to moisten the dried crescents. It was quite an erotic sight.

After assuring that there was no protest coming from his new lover, he again used his claws as a tool. He cleanly sliced the sides of her panties and threw them aside. Leaving her completely naked to his eyes. A heat surged threw Kagome as she was suddenly aware of her new attire and Inuyasha hardened more ( if he could get any harder) when he saw her spill honey right before his eyes. One of his fingers, moving all on its own, went in to touch her wet slit. At the faintest touch Kagome's hips bucked roughly. She was so sensitive.

Liking the reaction and the pleasure he was bring her, he leaned in and slid his tongue across her wetness. Enjoying the bitter sweet taste of her purity that he would soon obsure, Inuyasha slid his tongue into her, moving around feeling her walls clench around his tongue. He lapped at her opening as she rocked her hips forward against his face, trying to get him deeper inside her.

Her mewling sounds danced around the room, surrounding Inuyasha in he love that his was currently engaging in. Her hands went to his hair as her fingers became in tangled in his snowy sliver tresses, as she pushed him further into her. She moaned out his name once more. One of her hands began massaging one of his cloven ears and he had to groan inwardly as he slipped a finger into her.

"Oooh...Kami..." her voice moaned. It was such an unnatural sound that Inuyasha looked up to see if it was really Kagome, really speaking such things to him. Sure enough it was. He pushed his finger in...and drew it out...slowly, teasingly, just to hear her moan out his name. "Inuyasha!" It would never get old. He began pumping his finger in and out of her quicker now, not fast enough to be completely kinky but definitly fast enough for her to be getting pleasure from.

As he rythmically pushed his finger into her she got wetter, her love juices sliding all around his fingers where his tongue lapped them up graciously. He slowed down his tempo of pumping as he felt Kagome's scent spike to an upcoming orgasm. He stopped much to Kagome's disliking and looked up at her blushing furrowed face.

"What is it Kagome? Why the sad face?" he mocked her. He knew exactly what he did, but he wasn't about to let her first orgasm come from his finger.

"Your horrible Inuyasha." she half heartidly said. It came out more along the lines of a moan than anything else. She looked at the smirk gracing his handsome features. He stood up beside the bed this time as he undid the knots that held up the bottome of his hakama pants. As they fell to the floor around his feet, she had to contain a gasp and attempt to control the blush that traveled stained her face. He was a fine piece of work. She sweat dropped as she thought of how she was going to manage all that. Just at the thought she drew her legs together as a heat began to pool around her legs and in her belly.

Inuyasha didn't miss her scent spike as her stormy eyes lingered on his manhood. He was a good 4-5" bigger than a human male, and still and adequate size for a demon. He had to keep smirking in manly pride as he thought about how much he'd be able to pleasure her soon.

Inuyasha walked to her lying on the bed and slid on top of her. He kissed and nibbled at her earlobe, then whispered in a husky voice, "Kagome, love, are you ready?" he licked at the outter shell of her ear. She shivered at the attention he was giving her.

"Yes...Yes Inuyasha. I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours." she managed to moan out.

Positioning himself in front of her opening, he began entering her, taking the slow approach rather than the 'do it like a band aid: quick and overwith'. She gasped in pain and Inuyasha just kissed at the side of her face, whispering loving words into her ears. He was about half way in and her face showed a little bit of pain. He was stretching her slowly so the pain was only slight where it could've been great. She desperately needed the patience he was taking, if she wanted to take him in all the way. She was doing rather well for her first time, adjusting to his size slowly as he descended into her valley. When he finally met her hilt, the barrier that named her a virgin, he stopped moving. This was the part that would hurt.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." he whispered to her, the pain clearly heard in his voice. "This is gonna hurt." he kissed her lips softly. _ 'Will she hate me for hurting her?'_ The woman nodded her head, accepting what she was asking for.

Inuyasha did what his instincts told him to do. He pulled back a little and took a deep breath. In one thrust he reaped the miko laying beneath him of her purity. He had soiled her. Taken her. She was his.

Kagome did gasp this time. A tear trickled down from her stormy eyes, giving the impression that they were raining. Inuyasha didn't move within her, only licked at the tear that drifted down her cheek. Reassuring her of his undying love.

"Even when I die, my love for you won't." Even in her pain, Kagome still smiled at his words. She kissed him this time. Her lips pressed firmly against his for a minute.

As he layed his head on her shoulder waiting for her to give him signal that it was alright for him to continue, he groaned as her hips rocked against his own. This was the first vocalazation Kagome had heard him make...and she liked it. With a sexy smirk across her face, she grinded against him once more, and this time deep moan sounded. She sighed in contentment.

"I'm guessing your ready?" he said, and she nodded. He looked her in the eyes and he withdrew from her and slowly slid in again. She released a breathy moan as she was now comfortable to take him all the way.

He rocked into her in a rythem of deep, deep, shallow, in, out, in, out. He took it slow and passionate, kissing her lips fully. He was being gentle with her porcalien figure and it wasn't exactly easy for him.

With each gentle heated thrust Kagome moaned out.

"Inuyasha...Oh..." he pushed deep into her and rocked his hips in a circle, pulling her close to him. Her hands were at his back, gripping to his broad shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist, so she was moving with him.

At this Inuyasha begain sucking at her exposed throat, leaving several hickeys along the way. He was looking for the sweetest spot to mark her.

He bucked his hips roughly, not being able to resist doing it at least once, and Kagome gasped. He then moved again to his grinding and rocking, his slow thrusts that took himself deep within her. "Oh Inuyasha...Kami!...your so big." she moaned out as he pulled out completely and re-entered her. She was clenching hard and pulled him deeper into her, as if embracing the apendage inside of her. his hand drifted down between them and it pushed at her clit. He rubbed it some to give her a little more pleasure.

"Inu! Oh!" grinding against his hand and his manhood, she scratched at his back leaving red satin rivers running down. It didn't take but a few minute before she was ready.

"Kagome...you'll be my mate forever." he kissed at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. "I'll take care of you in everyway. I'll provide, shelter, protect you, and give you everything you need." he withdrew his hand and pushed back her hair. He thrust deeply into her.

"Yes Inuyasha. I want to be yours and only yours..." she moaned out. "Your so good...Oh...I think...Inuyasha!!" she moaned out as she orgasmed. At the moment she called out her name Inuyasha simutaneously cite into her sweet spot. He rocked into her orgasm that was clenching him so hard that it took him into his climax as well. He spilled his seed into her womb, and Kagome could feel his head spread inside her body as their auros mixed into matehood.

Drifting on the aftershock of her orgasm, Inuyasha pulled out his fangs and lapped at the mate mark on her neck. After a few minutes of licking the bite mark slowly faded into the shape of a cresent moon with a snowflake around it. It was his birth mark. It would never leave her and let ever demon know that she was his. He kissed in satisfaction. He had a mate. He would always have a mate.

"I love you, Kagome, my mate." he kissed her lips.

" I love you too, Inuyasha." she whispered into his chest and she snuggled closer to her new mate. She had never been happier. Everything was perfect, and all she wanted to do now was stay warm wrapped in the strong protective arms of her hanyou. "Oh! Wait...I'll be right back." she said. She quickly grabbed a robe from her bedside table drawer and walked to her bookshelf. She looked to him as she opened it and grabbed a pen.

On the first page of a new note book she wrote in her blue ink...

_Note to self:_

_Kagome, be thankful...you've gotten so much this Valentine's Day, and it came from one of the most unlikely of places. Just remember this day forever. I don't think you'll be able to forget even if you want to, but just in case..._

_ Today you got:_

_ Flowers, chocolate, and a visit from cupid. _

_ Love, _

_ Kagome the new Mate_

Closing the notebook and tossing it to her desk, she walked back to lay with her mate.

A/N: Ok ya'll that was my story! I hope ya'll enjoyed the ride and I just wanna thank you all for being such good sports about everything! Thank you for review like crazy and giving me feed back and just everything. I love ya'll!

I got out of school today so tonight I'll be starting a new fic! Everyone stay updated and wait for my new saga series Salt Gisney's Fairy Tale Twists. As well as a couple new oneshots that aren't entirely ready yet.

It's May 30, 2008 and this is Syn. Good night. (you kno like Dan Rather and those news anchors?? Forget you all no sense of humor! LOL)

...

OMG srry it took so long to actually post this finishing chapter. I'm in a situation where I don't have internet at home to please bear with me. I'll post a new story, seeing as this was the final chapter for this one, soon. Again thanks a ton!! Never stop reading! and don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
